Division
by LexiDNCR
Summary: I've been betrayed. Those who I trusted put a chip in my brain, that made me invisible ... but I did not how to use. I'm trapped with no were to go. Death seems as the better option right now, I mean what choice do I have? until I met him...
1. chapter 1

Division

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Isabella's Point of view

It's murky outside, the moonlight is shining through my window – cabin window. Silence like someone has just passed away, accept there's no death, yet –the plan is being processed, just a few more minutes.I have to be ready, my mission, first mission after the Insurrection. I can't back down now, not that I had a choice this was all part of Divisions test. That's another story for another day but for now, I had to keep on the look-out, I've worked so hard I can't fail now.

Division is the only home I've ever known, they raised me and took care of me. At this point, I couldn't let them down, they believed in me. The Dawn will be bought back to life, it will function –it will serve its purpose and so will I! I had been assigned to partner up with Felix, a spy from Chicago Disclosure Headquarters. Who'd been assigned as my partner three years ago, He was the best in CDH back then. Now, second best after me. Everything has gone according to the first half of the plan, now we wait, for the affirmation of the next half of the plan. We gathered enough information to accomplish this mission but here we were ... waiting, and I was on the verge of exploding.

Dawn is a chip created to help control minds, cause disastrous events and has the ability to do anything the heart desires but one who created it, meant it for good and not for bad. There are people out there who would use it for evil and it's the responsibility I've been given; to protect and bring it back to its rightful place, Division.Where it would be bought to life for a good purpose.

Division was an underground secret organization and very secure. Its purpose was to serve, protect and defend the government and it had served its purpose so far. It was the most powerful headquarter and had no weaknesses, it recruited young children and raised them to be fighters and if they were not capable enough, brainwashed them and sent them off to a smaller unit to live normal lives, get a degree and normal jobs – so we've been told. Well, I'm stuck here because they think I've got it because I'm that good that someday I could be one of the best legends of Division. I stood up and paced through the cabin, I stopped when something struck my mind, what if Division wanted us to make this decision on our own, complete the mission on our own. We spied, tracked and gathered enough information to infiltrate the facility. I made up my mind and got the communicator.

"Felix, the mission has been confirmed. Get back in the cabin and prepare for Dawn mission. Over,"

"Affirmed, over and out."

D

"You take the lead and I've got your back, shoot to kill and don't let any distractions interfere, we've got fifteen minutes till this whole place explodes so move fast and no mistakes. Our lives and of many are at stake!"I explained to Felix.

I pressed the button starting the bombs timer, that would obliterate this place and burn all evidence.

"Serve, protect and defend…" Felix and I said in unison.

"Let's Go!" and off we were to the hidden unit where Dawn was kept.

We'd gathered all the Intel we needed and if all went well the mission would be of great success. Patience was the key that would lead our future to supremacy and respect, and respect we will earn more. Bombs were set up around the unit and will be detonating soon, all we need to do is get the Dawn and get out of here alive – easier said than done.

We made our way to the facility, it was lit up and guarded by a few Guardians, patrolled and fortified to kill all enemies on contact. I took out my first target, my gun had a silencer making no sound. I ran as I dodged the lights, spinning, searching for any intruders. I took out the First watchman as Felix handled the other. I took his key card and opened the gate.

"The Gates are opening," I whisper to Felix. "Get Ready,"

We entered the facility with stealth and agility, taking out anyone who was in our way. We were fast and coordinated, Felix and I worked in sync like true partners. It's like we knew each others moves before we did them.

Each guard fell by gun or decapitation by my sword, Shield. Nobody stood a chance at her hand. They called me the Master of Swords. I'd never failed a mission with her by my side, my only weakness had been on that day. That had stopped me from all missions for a year.

One more Door and we'd have what we came for. My swords sheath hung in front of me by my waist, I'd gotten used to it.

"You ready?"I asked, as Felix nodded pointing his gun to the metal door.

I went ahead and unlocked the door, and I realized this was to easy. Nothing ever came this easy, I hadn't gotten a scratch, for a chip this important – I expected an army. It had to be harder. Maybe behind these door was an army. One I'd enjoy killing.

I entered the room, and ...

It was empty.

A TRAP.

"Felix, it's a..." I fell on my knees as the bullet went through my thigh.

I grunted in pain as I looked up at my attacker in pain, training having no meaning and purpose as I realized I'd been betrayed.

I could get out of here and handle the pain but my heart wouldn't let.

"Why?"

"Didn't you wonder why Division wasn't responding? For a girl that has the chip embedded in her brain, you sure are stupid,"he laughed, "Makes you wonder who's the first best after all huh? You've grown weak Bella, you were too easy,"

What was this? What was going on here. I have never failed a mission before. I felt my blood boil as my head spun, and my heart rate increase.

"I trusted you! We were partners for three years. I'll find you, and I'll kill!" I screeched, I stood up limping making my way to him as I grabbed my sword. He was soon surrounded by guards pointing their guns at me.

There's the army.

"Me being your partner was a means to an end to find out the real truth. You should have stayed at headquarters, the mission you got was not issued by Division. After what happened a year ago, I sure thought they would brainwash you but they didn't and that made me suspicious, good thing to, cause that's how I found the chip. Division wasn't so secure after all. They'll think you've gone AWOL. They'll wish you dead, and so you will,"

I quivered as I cracked my knuckles. Standing there snarling at him, saliva pouring into mouth. Hungry for his blood.

"You'll be sorry!" I spat.

The door sliding slow the room getting darker, as I staggered towards him the door having just a few centimeters of space left till it shut me in the small space when he smirked and spoke with arrogance and malice.

"And you'll be dead,"


	2. chapter 2

In A Haze

I have no idea how long I've been in here, all I know is that I feel so tired, exhausted and I'm not sure why.

This place in which I'm stuck in, trapped. My own personal prison is so dark, it's pitch black dark, there is no source of light and all I do is spend my time sleeping.

I never feel hungry or thirsty, just tired. It's as if I'm being fed but unaware of it.

I keep having these dreams or hallucinations where I'm in a white room with various science or technological like equipment, none that I've seen before – most of the time laying on a metal bed where I have this helmet on with wires protruding and the end of it, and I go in this sort of trance, and start seeing things that were not there before, where I undergo various tests. In the white room while I lay on the metal bed, there are always these ... people, in lab coats prodding with my head or body ... taking blood samples and putting something in me using a syringe.

The other times I'm in white room, but there's no equipment - or it could be the same but emptied out, but this one doesn't feel the same. It feels a bit larger in size. The room always morphs into a land, where I have to escape from something or survive. In that very same room, I think – seeing as it's always empty. I'm also to tested in response to my deepest darkest fears, but it's not on the same days these Mental, Physical and Emotional tests. At least it feels dreamlike or hallucinated. I am either in pain or fatigued after every simulation.

I've also started to doubt that it is all made up by my mind, and thought that it might be actual real events or happening whilst I'm not conscious enough with what I'm engaging in. Confusing, I'm the one facing it ... I barley understand it myself.

There is no way a dream could affect me in reality, cause when I wake up I still feel stiff and in a but of pain. Of the bruises I had attained in the 'Trials or Simulation'. Somehow, when I go to these white rooms, I feel no pain or much of anything, numb, in a haze.

I really doubt it's hallucinations, seeing as I am fed in the dreams. The times I'm in my cell, awake, feels real short. I'm never bored out of my mind proving the dream theory wrong ... Somehow.

My deductive skills are currently ... Numb if I try to think or feel.

I look at my surroundings, I'm in a kitchen in a flowery sun dress and an apron on the top of it. I seem to be baking something in the oven, and mixing something in the blender. I switch it off and let go of the lid and turn the oven off, wipe my hands on the apron. Somehow, I know I'm done in the kitchen as I take the two batch of cookies out the oven, setting them aside to cool off.

I'm wearing high heels which I would never do, fearing that I might topple over, but this me, I, here – is stable, and seems to have a certain sophisticated housewife look about herself, which could never be me. I head into a room filled with toys, where this Bella knows as her children's room. I have twins, a boy and a girl.

She checks up on them, smiles after seeing that they've fallen asleep next to each other in Ally's bed, whilst Austin remains empty. I decide not to move them and let them sleep together. My six year old beauties.

I close the door, shutting it slowly and tip toeing away.

I walk towards another room and start to hear voices. I register that I have my parents ... And my husbands parents over. Husband. With my brother and his wife, and My husbands sister and her husband. A family the real me does not posses. I thought I did, but the brother I thought I had betrayed me.

"Bella love, you took so long. The twins alright?" My husband gave me a cooked grin.

I smiled and laughed,"Yes, my love. They are quite asleep right now,"

My brother, a big buffy guy made a joke about the twins and they all started laughing.

I sat down next to my husband with beautiful eye-catching green eyes. I have no idea but I'd seen these two guys somewhere...not in the dreams in real life or I think it is? In the lab coats? Two of those people in the coats...

Whilst everyone laughed and had a merry time, I heard a scream. I only, the others were so engrossed in their conversations to hear a thing. I stood up to check on the twins, and excused myself while my husband nodded.

I walked in the room and screamed, but my mouth was already covered and I was dragged on the room as I squirmed to get free and call for help.

Ally and Austin were on there knees with guns pointed to there heads. Sulking and calling for me.

"Mummy!"

I thrashed and pulled as I was put on my knees but whoever held me was much much stronger. The man who held me uses the hand with the gun to take of his mask. I squirmed again, but I got the butt of the gun on my head, blood started rushing down on the right side of my head.

"Choose who gets to live. Only two may die." The guy who held me laughed as I stared at the twins in pain, "You and one of them ... Or you could save yourself,"

I looked up at the guy, my heart beating fast.

F-Felix?

I couldn't believe this, he was out to get me and I did not fear him. I hated him, but here I was frozen in place unable to move.

I tried to speak, 'Take me only, please.' But its as if my mouth was glued shut.

I tried my hardest but I just kneeled there saying nothing.

They took it as if I was saving myself and shot my babies. My baby girl and boy. My darling babies. I watched them die. My ears started ringing and as if on que as the man with the guns all left. All movement and sound came back to me. I had not heard the gun make sound, but it had been fired as the blood drained out of the bodies I crawled to them holding their little bodies as I screamed.

"No!"

Everyone came rushing in. I sat there soaked in there blood. They were silent not moving, I couldn't stop I wanted to kill someone. Rip out the pounding organ in my chest, I felt so much pain, it was unbearable.

Everyone stared down horrified.

"Isabella, what have you done?"

My husband said at me horrified.

I looked down, and I held a knife and it lay in Ally's heart and I held it in place still covered in Austin's blood too after stabbing him.

There were other hallucinations, but not as bad as this one. This was as the worst, I couldn't handle the blame in the ended. I wanted to empty out my stomach after it all. It was depressing, and my heart never seemed to heal from the pain.

These dream showed me what I could never be and never could become. The person I could have been, if I was not a spy. I could never be normal in reality, there were people out there who wanted me dead after bringing them to justice. I was weak and helpless. Like I feel now in my cell.

I had to have a strong mindset. I was not weak or vulnerable in reality, I was one of the best spies in my district.

And any one who betrayed me would heed my wrath.


End file.
